Popped Up In Fairy Tail Just Like That
by Ankita7FT ROCKS
Summary: I was just playing my favourite game, when my friends and I suddenly popped up in the Fairy Tail world! Come with us on our adventures as we join Fairy Tail, take and fulfill job requests, have funny mess-ups, and a lot of fun in Fairy Tail with the members. Oh, and I almost forgot that we have to get back home too... Well, if we can, at least... (This is my first fanfic ever,)
1. falling inside my computer

POPPED UP IN FAIRYTAIL JUST LIKE THAT

I just switched on the computer to play the game that has kept me addicted to it for a month. It is the most awesome game ever made. Well, at least I and my friends think so.

In this game, we _actually_ get to join the fairy tail guild. We can make our own avatars in the game, go on quests and job requests from which we earn money and interact with other gamers. Plus we can also talk to the main characters in the guild...though they mostly give the same programmed answers.

That time when i was just opening my computer, i looked out of my window and saw that it was raining heavily outside and i was sure that i even saw a flash of lightning in the sky. But i decided that it would do no harm to me and decided to play the game anyway. And just as I logged in, in the game, I saw that all my friends were online.

I was feeling a bit victorious after seeing this as I had asked them all in school to be online at 6pm, but they said no. But now by the looks of it, I think i won.

A conversation started between us...

"Hey!" said one of my friends whose avatar name was Allison riddle.

"Hi" I answered back.

I was greeted back again by two more of my friends whose were avatar names were lily bell and rose souske.

My avatar name was crystal blaze. And whenever we chatted online, we always used our avatar names. For what specific reason, i don't really know. Allison was about 5'3 in height which was actually my height too (in reality also not only in the game). In the game she had blue eyes, fair skin and light brown curly long hair with side bangs. She wore a maroon coloured knee length dress with a belt and a ring. Her powers were invisibility and teleportation and her fairy tail insignia was maroon in colour.

Rose and lily were absolutely opposite people. Where rose serious, calm, talked less and could get really dangerous when angry, lily was quite the opposite. She was fun, _crazy, _innocent and honest. Lily had big, black eyes and black coloured, medium length hair with a hair band and a puff whereas rose had fire red eyes and red, long, messy hair with bangs falling on her nose and eyes. Lily had a plain green and white striped t-shirt and plain blue jeans with keds. Her power was that she could talk to animals and the colour of her insignia was lavender. Rose had a black top, black jeans and a deep red jacket and her power was fire. So as you can see, rose was sort of obsessed with the colour red, but the shocking fact was that even though she likes red, she doesn't like natsu at all.

And lastly, my avatar crystal blaze had brown eyes. Medium length, wavy, pitch black hair with parted bangs and a white hair band. Had a medium skin tone and wore a red top with a deep brown coat, blue jeans and silver tinted glass slippers. My powers were water and ice and my insignia colour was turquoise.

Me, rose, lily and Allison had made a team which we named as "_the galaxy fairies". _ Frequently we had team meetings and today was one of those days. Normally in our team, we are dived in four categories. Each of us belongs in one. Lily belongs to the totally insane category; I belong to the half sane-half insane category; Allison belongs to the sane category and rose belongs to the serious category;(by the way, this is true in real life also).

Allison: "why did u want to have a team meeting so urgently?"

Lily: "yeah, why?"

Rose: "hmm.."

Crystal: "because i want a change in the team"

Lily: "really?"

Allison: "what do you want?"

Crystal: "well, i was thinking..."

Allison and lily: "what is it?"

Crystal: "well it's just something i have been thinking..."

Allison: "yes, yes what is it?"

Crystal: "it's just something..."

Allison, lily and rose: "_SAY IT ALREADY!"_

Crystal: "ok, ok... i was just messing around. See what i wanted was..

But before i could actually suggest the change to my friends, there was another round of lightning and thunder. And believe me i felt the ground shake a bit and the sound was so loud that it almost deafened me. And by that i could very well understand that the lightning fell somewhere near our house. Maybe it fell on that very tall tree that we have in our backyard. And by the way just for information, I'm terrified of lightning. After a few minutes i was sure that it fell nearby as then in an instant all the lights went off and we had a power cut in our house. But the strange thing was that even though everything went off, my computer was still on. In fact it was in a weird sort of webpage. It was kind of sea blue in colour and was moving as though it was water.

And two more important things about me is that, first, i love water and am somehow attracted to it or anything like it, and second is that sea blue is my favourite colour, next to turquoise. So obviously i was tempted to go and touch it and well i really did touch it. And the most wonderful, scary thing was that when i tried to touch the monitor it wasn't hard and solid like it should have been but instead my hand went straight through the monitor. I jumped back in an instant as this was my first time experiencing such a thing. But anyways i liked the feeling when my hand was inside the monitor as it really felt cool and wet like there really was water in there. And this very fact urged me to touch it again. But this time i was curious as to where my hand went when it went inside the monitor, so this time i decided to put my head in. A very stupid idea in my opinion but still somehow i felt like i really should put it in.

And so i actually put my head inside a _computer's monitor... see it even sounds weird.._

When i did i really felt like i dumped my head in a swimming pool and so i held my breath an slowly, slowly opened my eyes. And as i opened them all i saw was blue. Everything was blue. Blue, blue, blue. And i loved it. But suddenly i felt as if someone was pushing me inside the monitor more and more.

And to my surprise, I fully fell _inside _a computer monitor. And just as i fell in, i started going deeper and deeper and started feeling suffocated and dizzy. But before i became unconscious i somehow tried to kick the water and started moving upwards towards the surface. I could see the surface coming nearer and nearer and so i swam faster. At last i reached the surface and scrambled up on the ground.

I kept panting and inhaling air and slowly my vision started focusing and i tried to see where i reached. I think i had reached a sort of town. I assumed so as i saw many people passing by and many houses, shops and vendors nearby. By as much as i could understand, i think i just swam out of a river and i was sitting on one of the river banks. Some of the people were looking at me like i was from some other world, and probably for them i really was. So without wasting any more time and ignoring the weird looks the people were giving me, i just straight away went to one of the ladies who were buying vegetables in one of the shops and asked her.

"Excuse me, but can you please help me" i asked as politely as i could cause right now i was freaking out. "Well, surely dear" she answered turning but as soon as she turned her expression changed. It was a mixture of surprised and amused.

"Oh my, another one of you!" she exclaimed happily, which kind of scared me actually. "What do you mean?"i asked both scared and confused.

"Come with me dear, i will take you to them." she said so sweetly that i felt as if i was Gretel and she was the witch taking me to Hansel. Even though i don't really know who Hansel is in my case but i still stupidly just nodded my head and followed her. After a few minutes of introduction i felt that she wasn't really scary at all but actually was very sweet. Her name was annabell but i decided to call her anna. I got to know that miss anna has a son and that her husband died a few years ago. But after i started to trust her more i asked her the question which i wanted to ask for a long time. "um, miss anna" i started. "yes,dear", "could you please tell me where i am and who are the other people that you found here who you say are like me?" i asked directly. "oh, i so sorry dear, i forgot to mention it. You are in magnolia. It's one of the greatest cities in fiore" she answered sweetly. But the only answer i could get out was " WHAT THE HECK!"


	2. How did you come here?

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.(last time I had forgotten to put in this part, so I am very sorry for that) And one more thing-I have recently acquired a Beta, so this chapter was improved by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi**

_**Beta note: I'm sorry that this update took so long - it's my fault entirely ^^' Enjoy! **_

**As told in the line above, enjoy the chapter..**** :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Present time)

"Darling, you should not use such words," Miss. Anna scolded, looking at me.

"Sorry," I bluffed apologetically, but, seriously, I am not sorry at all; I mean, that was the smallest reaction I could have given! Like, come on - first I get sucked inside of my computer monitor (which is absurd as hell in itself), and then I somehow get transported into my favourite anime and game? What, the heck. I can't deny that I'm excited, but I'm more freaked out about how and why I actually ended up here.

I'd started babbling to myself. Except, I wasn't babbling: I was swearing instead. I just hoped that I was cussing low enough so that Miss. Anna couldn't hear. Well, if she did, she wasn't mentioning it. Speaking of her, I just realised something. She still hadn't answered my other question.

"Miss. Anna, who are the others you found?" I asked, very keen to know who these supposed people were.

Annabell glanced over her shoulder at me with an amused look on her face. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon," she said, before facing forward again "Here we are."

We stopped in front of a medium-sized house, located almost in the middle of the market place. Vines and creepers snake around the walls and a petite garden is presented at the front, all lush grass and dewdrops. When we entered the house, I noticed that while it wasn't very large, it had a certain homely feel to it. There were probably about five rooms: the living room, the kitchen and the dining room were all joined together, and then there were the bedrooms; a guest bedroom, as well as another two for Anna and her son, or so I'd been told.

Miss Anna lead me into the living room and instructed me to wait.

"I wonder who these other people are," I said to myself, picking up a nearby magazine to read whilst I waited. I peered around out of curiosity, before I looked at the mirror and got the biggest shock of my life. I wasn't myself. I mean, I was, but I wasn't. Brown eyes, medium skin, and pitch-black wavy hair topped with a white hairband? I couldn't believe it myself, but swear I looked exactly like Crystal Blaze... Just like the avatar from the game I played back home.

"No way..." I breathed in disbelief. Now that I thought about it, even my voice sounded different - not by much, but there was certainly something new to my tone. I felt more... mature; instead if being fifteen, I sounded sixteen, or maybe even seventeen. Judging from my reflection, I appeared the same, too. Like, I actually was that old in this world. Not that I'm complaining: because in all seriousness, I look good. Really good.

In my awe I'd stepped closer to the mirror, my magazine laid forgotten as I admired my new looks. I was so amazed that I almost missed the shift in the background of the reflection, but when I glanced up I saw something that just made me happier than I have ever been. My friends – in avatar-form.

After seeing my own reflection, I couldn't say that I was really surprised. Out of everything that had happened, the thing that startled me the most was that they were actually here, right with me. For that, I was extremely grateful. No matter how excited I could get, I would always be kind of lonely and insecure without proper company.

"Yay, you're here too!" Lily cried, pulling me into a hug with care for little else. Allison did the same and stated, "Good to see you at last."

"I'm so glad to see you all!" I said in delight, embracing them again.

"Oh, you're here," Rose noted, smiling as she entering the room at last.

"Yeah!"

Miss. Anna came in as we enveloped ourselves in a group-hug and regarded us with a smile. "My guess was right; so you all do know each other after all." We broke apart and nodded happily. "Well I'll let you all catch up. I'll be back in a few minutes," she told us before leaving the room. We all stared at each other's faces before I broke the silence.

"Wow, you guys look really nice in your avatar forms," I observed, scanning over their frames. Allison cheered, "I know, right?", whereas Rose raised a red brow;"You don't look so bad yourself."

I grinned, dipping into an exaggerated bow. "Why, thank you very much!"

Rose shook her head slightly, but responded: "Well, that just goes to show that we didn't waste our efforts in designing our characters. I mean, it took us two whole hours to look this good."

Lily sighed in bliss, dropping down on the couch I was stood next to, "Yup, fully worth it."

Allison turned to me as I shifted slightly to make room for the other girl and inquired, "Just out of curiosity, how did you even get here?"

I avoided her blue gaze. "You wouldn't me believe me I told you.".

She scoffed, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh please, you tell me everything, even when you seriously want to go to the loo. Just try me."

I yelped, flushing. "Hey, you didn't have to say that in front of everybody!" Allison glared at me, threatening: "Well say it fast or else I will spill all your beans."

I matched her glower before I broke the eye contact. "Okay, okay," I grumbled crankily "In short, I fell into my computer monitor. I won't tell you anything else."

Lily furrowed her forehead. "That's a new one," she uttered. I was curious and asked, "How did you all come in?"

Allison became shifty. "Well..." She trailed off.

"Come on, Allie, say it!" I pleaded.

She glanced at me and huffed. "Okay, listen. I was just playing the game, and when I was transporting back to my character's house, I noticed that everything was becoming invisible in reality. My senses were going numb and my head was aching, and after a while I saw everything going black. When I came to, I saw that I was siting on a tree branch near the riverside. I came down with great difficulty and was wondering around when I met Miss. Annabel. Apparently I was the first one here out of all of us, so I had a pretty hard time understanding the situation whilst trying to make them understand mine."

I stared at her as she finished. "That's so cool!" I exclaimed, but Allison sulked a little, muttering, "Not for the person who is actually going invisible." I didn't reply and instead peered at the door that Miss. Anna had disappeared through. "Did you really tell her the truth, including how we suddenly came here from a different world?"

Allison snorted. "Of course not," she answered "I told her that we came here from a small country, looking to have new adventures and becoming independent people. Unfortunately, we didn't know much about this place and were a little lost. Plus, we didn't have a place to stay." I eyed her skeptically and questioned: "How did you know that we were gonna come here too?"

The brunette shrugged. "I didn't."

I was puzzled. "Then why did you way 'we' were lost, in your back story?

Allison sighed and clarified herself. "I said 'we' because just after I met her were came across Lily. So, by 'we' I meant me and Lily."

"Oh..." I said slowly, understanding. I changed the topic: "Are we gonna stay here in the mean time?"

"Maybe, we think so," Lily replied before sitting straighter. "Okay, my turn now," She readied herself to tell her story, and began: "My side is quite similar to Crystal's-"

"You fell inside your computer, too?!" I cut in, relieved that I wasn't the only one.

"NO, shut up and listen." Lily scolded with an angry expression. I held my hands up in the universal sign of peace, "Okay, okay!", and she carried on: "Right. In my case, after I last talked to you guys, my computer went black, when I saw a picture of a mirror on my monitor and saw my reflection in it."

"So you got inside it, right? Right?" I hooted expectantly. I really didn't want to be the only one who got into her monitor intentionally, but I guess that was not my day; Lily just gave me blank expression, followed by an accusing look.

"No, I didn't. Let me finish the story, will you?" I apologized to her and she spoke again: "Okay, after I saw that image, I looked back at the mirror in my room. It looked exactly like the one I had, just seen on-screen. I thought it was some sort of riddle or message sent by Crystal since she frequently gives me some to solve. I went up to my mirror and started looking all around it to find where her next clue was hidden, when I felt some kind of folded paper fall from behind the mirror onto the ground. When I couldn't fish it out, I moved the dressing table, along with the mirror, out of the way. But just as I moved it, I found a door

"It was quite a bit smaller than other normal doors, and I thought that I had found a hidden passageway in my own house, so I opened it and entered inside. I didn't realise for about three minutes that I was standing in some store. After I figured that out, I tried to find the door again, but as luck would have it, it was no longer there. I freaked out. It wasn't until later that I met Allison out of nowhere, and she introduced me to Miss. Annabel. Later, Rose came along," Lily finished, smirking proudly.

"Whoa, you guys had awesome entries..." I muttered, adding "Unlike me," in a whisper as an afterthought.

I focussed on Rose eagerly, but she just stared back with a deadpan look. "What?"

"Come on, now it's your turn," Allison encouraged her, but Rose just crossed her arms; "Why? You both know it already... Anyway, it's foolish."

"Well, not foolish, but..." Lily lapsed into silence, but I begged the redhead to elaborate: "Please say it, I want to know."

Rose gave me the stink-eye, pursing her lips. "Fine, I will, but just in short," she said curtly. I nodded and sat down quietly beside Lily to listen to the tale.

"Okay, so just after I finished chatting with you all, I got a gift from someone in the game. Believe it or not, the gift was a bouquet of roses. I ignored it and cut it out. I was still playing the game when I caught a sweet smell in my room that smelt suspiciously like roses. Where it came from, I didn't know, but for me the smell was way too sweet and was becoming somewhat unbearable. It was kind of peculiar, and I started losing consciousness. After a minute or so, I was out like a light. When I regained consciousness, I saw that I was sitting on a bench in the marketplace. I eventually found Lily and Allison." She glared at me "That's it."

I had an awed expression. "Wow..." I drawled dreamily "That was quite mysterious and dumb too. I mean, think of it like this - Rose was knocked out from the smell of roses!" I laughed, looking around at everyone.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Allison said, as both she and Lily smiled.


End file.
